


Let's pretend

by DCriss



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Tai is best man, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCriss/pseuds/DCriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I look okay, buddy?”, Matt asked suddenly right next to him and he cringed slightly.<br/>He looked at Matt, at his perfect deep blue suit and tried to search for words.<br/>“You look...”  Beautiful. Perfect. Like the Love of my Life. “... good.”, he finished weakly but gladly Matt didn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, first fic in a very, very long time.  
> Also un-beta'ed and my mother tongue is not english, so if there are errors, please tell me.
> 
> Would love to hear some feedback <3 Thanks for reading!

Tai took a deep breath. He knew today would be hard, really really hard, in theory. Nobody said that it would be so super hard in real life. He shouldn't be feeling this – he was his best friend's best man at his wedding.  
  
But that was the whole starting point – this marriage. He tried to be happy for both of his friends – Matt and Sora were a cute couple, he gave them that. But he just couldn't be happy for them. Sora was already pregnant and soon they would be starting their little family.  
  
Everyone else of their group and their families were gushing about how this was the best wedding ever and that both of them looked so happy to finally put a ring on it. Everyone except him.  
  
Tai sighed. This day barely started, how should he survive it?  
“Do I look okay, buddy?”, Matt asked suddenly right next to him and he cringed slightly. He looked at Matt, at his perfect deep blue suit and tried to search for words. “You look...”  _Beautiful. Perfect. Like the Love of my Life._ “... good.”, he finished weakly but gladly Matt didn't notice.  
  
Of course he didn't. He was too happy to finally marry Sora. Tai couldn't help but think that it should be his place, not Sora's, but that was over a long time ago.  
  
 _Tai only had one problem: He couldn't forget this awful day in winter a couple of years ago._  
His heart was still so heavy just remembering that.  
  
The brunette had thought he and Matt were so happy, even though they weren't 'officially' dating – Matt didn't want to out himself, not as the bisexual he is. Tai didn't notice anything odd about his behaviour  at first – they went to 'dates' or met each other at each other's apartments as often as they could.  
But shortly after summer break, three months after they starting dating, Matt began to change. Began to pull back, to cancel dates. He was always busy as it seemed. Tai hadn't noticed it then at first too. He was so lovestruck that he didn't realized that Matt was avoiding him on purpose. The brunette didn't even gave it a second thought.  
  
That led to one awful night in early December where Matt finally agreed to a date again, after so long. They went to the cinema as planned and took a walk after the park as usual.  
  
“We need to talk, Tai. I can't do this.”, Matt had whispered. His best friend, his boyfriend... couldn't even look him in the eye for that.  
“What do you mean  >You can't do this<?”, Tai asked in a confused and slightly hurt voice.  
“I can't be in this relationship anymore. I love you, but I am not in love with you and I don't like boys this way. I am straight.”  
  
Straight. This word struck a nerve. “Straight? Sure, fucking a boy into the mattress and enjoying it is sure being straight. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not!” Tai raised his voice – something he hadn't in a  long time. Matt looked shell shocked, before getting an icy bitch glare on his otherwise now emotionless face.  
  
“You can say anything you want – but you and I are over, we are not together anymore nor we will be. I am straight and if you can't accept this, don't.”  
  
Tai didn't say anything but instead ran away. Not home, not where he and Matt had spent some of their happiest hours. He ran and drove through almost all of Tokyo until the sun dawned and he couldn't cry anymore.  
It took them months of avoiding each other carefully before they started talking again, and it took even longer for them to be friends (kind-of) again. It took them years to be best friends again but even though they called themselves that, it wasn't like before. Tai didn't think Matt noticed it much, but the brunette closed himself off. Not even just to Matt... to everyone else of their group too. He didn't talk about his life much anymore  
  
That is something that he maintained until this current day. Although his friends had questioned it then, they accepted it and now everybody knew not to ask Tai questions about his life and his choices – they wouldn't receive an answer anyway.  
  
“Thank you for your opinion, mate. You are really my best friend.” Matt smiled, wide and honest and it's the first time since their break-up that he smiled that smile to him. Tai's heart was beating fast. This was this special smile he always got whenever they were alone back then. He wasn't prepared in the least for this and he had to collect himself before answering with a slightly wavering voice.  
“You are mine, too.”  
  
 _No. You are not my best friend, you are still the Love of my Life and I want to marry and not see you getting married._ That was what his heart was telling him but his mind was telling him to shut up and accept the fate he brought over himself – because it was his fault that Sora and Matt were even a couple.  
  
 _It started at the start of college. Matt and he just started being kind-of-friends again and Tai, Sora and the others were coming to one of Matt's gigs with his band. Sora was weird before the show – Tai had asked her what was wrong and if everything was okay. She told him that she had a crush on Matt and that she had made him a present – a beautiful guitar-pendant for a necklace. But she was too shy to tell him that and to give him her present._  
  
The brunette knew that Matt felt similar about Sora, so he just took her hand and pulled her along. “You and I are going to his changing room – I know where it is.”, he simply told her. She was blushing brightly and nodding vigorously. “T-thank you, Tai.”, she stammered.  
  
“Don't thank me. Go and catch your man, you have fifteen minutes before the gig started.”, Tai had told her before he opened the door and pushed Sora inside. He closed the door and left the venue. The only sound he heard was his heart breaking.  
  
The next day they made it public – Matt and Sora were officially dating.  
  
And it's been five years since then. They were happy and still going strong as ever – if the marriage and the pregnancy were anything to go by.  
Tai still wasn't over Matt and he knew he wouldn't be in quite some time, but that was okay. He accepted that fate, had accepted that the day he walked away from Matt.  
  
He would leave Matt's life after that, because with him in his life he wouldn't ever be able to move on. In a week he would be start working abroad, in the United States, far away from Japan.  
But before that....  
  
He would accompany Matt to the altar, give the embarrassing best friends-and-man speech after at the reception and he would smile for the whole evening, even though he couldn't be happy for his (soon-to-be former) best friend.  
  
But that was it – life wasn't fair, so he would have to accept that, too.  
  


 

 _Nothing compares_ _  
_ _No worries or cares_ _  
_ _Regrets and mistakes_ _  
_ _They are memories made._ _  
_ _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_ __  
[Adele – Someone like you]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - let me know what you think about it? :)


End file.
